DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant's description) The proposed research will explore the school to work transition among a recent cohort of African American men. The project is based on the concept that the unique structural circumstances in which young African American men come to adulthood constrains their opportunities to take a conventional pathway from school to work. The hypothesis is that successful African American men often have prolonged and complex transitions from school to work. The data are from the Pathways to Adulthood Study, a three generation study of inner-city families in Baltimore, of African American men who were born between 1960 and 1965.